Greenvale
Greenvale is a fictitious town located somewhere in Washington. As York tries to solve the string of murders taking place, he visits many of the stores and homes situated in the town. York also visits several Other World locations within Greenvale to discover vital clues to the investigation. Greenvale spans roughly five miles and contains everything from factories to farms to residences. Polly remembers a time when Greenvale was a town with a population of over 6000 people. However, she laments that there is less than a tenth of those 6000 left. Greenvale's zip code is 79316. Almost all of the stores can be entered, as well as several homes of different characters. Shop hours are dependent on both time and weather. Most of the stores open between 09:00 A.M. and 10:00 A.M. and close between 17:00 P.M. and 19:00 P.M. (or 5:00 P.M. and 7:00 P.M.). Some locations, such as the bars, will not open until the evening. Residences that are available will not be open unless a character is at home and it is before 22:00 P.M. (or 10:00 P.M.). Nearly all of the locations will be closed when it is raining, a few exceptions include the two bars and the hotel. In addition, there are a few locations that are accessible on the main map but cannot actually be entered, such as Moyer's Lumbermill, the Farms, and Book Mountain Bank. Buildings in Greenvale A & G Diner Owned by Nick Cormack, it serves as the primary place to eat throughout the game. It is also frequently a meeting point for York and other characters in the game. Albireo Graveyard Overseen by Brian the Insomniac, the graveyard is home to several suspicious looking red trees. Galaxy of Terror A bar owned by Carol MacLaine, it becomes available after the town meeting. Carol is often seen singing in the bar and Thomas can frequently be found bartending. Great Deer Yard Hotel An overly large hotel that serves as the main resting place for York throughout the game. It is run by Polly Oxford, who can almost always be found behind the front desk. Kaysen stays at the hotel when he is in town and Diane sometimes eats there. The Great Deer Yard hotel boasts a number of rooms, although it appears that only Kaysen and York actually inhabit the hotel. Each room is virtually identical. Polly -- who owns the hotel -- inhabits a large suite with a room full of plants and a spacious bedroom with a four-poster bed. Greenvale Community Center Contains both the Mercury Theater and the clock tower. It is one of the oldest buildings in Greenvale. Greenvale Forest Park The location of the first murder. The park itself is vast and includes three prime fishing locations. It is cared for by Jim Green. The park features in Deadly Premonition's opening cutscene. Greenvale General Hospital Located at the edge of town, it is one of the first places that York visits in the game. It is also the only place to purchase health kits. Greenvale Sheriff's Department The police station serves as the central meeting place for the investigation. It is run by George Woodman. Thomas will also offer meals if he is at the station, which serve as some of the best status restorers in the game. George Woodman can sometimes be seen flexing and pumping iron infront of his mirror while he is in his office. Heaven & Hell Gas Station The only place to purchase gas in Greenvale. It is owned and operated by Jack the Raging Bull and his wife, "Rosy Lips" Gina. York can also get his cars washed at the gas station, as well as get information about different Side Missions by bribing Jack. Lysander's Junkyard A scrapyard owned by the General Lysander. York can find parts to make his car run faster or purchase new cars, including his own after Lysander repairs it. Milk Barn A convenience store owned by Keith and his wife Lilly Ingram. It carries a variety of items, such as food, ammunition and fishing equipment. Keith also has maps that lead to weapon upgrades. The store is covered with posters featuring rock 'n' roll motifs. Moyer's Lumbermill The setting of the first murder. It is one of the few locations that is only accessible during one part of the game. Muses Gallery An art gallery owned by Diane Ames. Nearly all of the paintings in the gallery are images of trees. Panda Bear A gun store located in Wesley the Gunsmith's house. All of his wares can be accessed through various toolboxes around town at any hour of the day. SWERY 65' A bar owned by Richard Dunn. It is known for its dart boards, which can be played with a dart gun for various items. Residential Areas Anna's House York can wander around Anna Graham's house after 12:00 P.M. when Sallie Graham is home. Sallie will also offer him Side Missions, which add details about what Anna was doing the night of the murder. Becky's House A mansion by the side of the lake, Becky Ames' house becomes a focal point in the first half of the game. Brian's House Brian the Insomniac's house is in the old section of town surrounded by a barbed wire fence (according to York anyway, it's quite clearly an iron clad fence). If you have the Key to Brian's House, there is a smaller gate to the right of the larger gate that will let you inside. Carol's House Carol MacLaine's apartment is only accessible until later in the game. Her apartment is connected to Thomas' apartment through the kitchen. Emily's House Although it is only open during a small window of time, Emily Wyatt will offer York Side Missions on rainy evenings after her shift at the police station. Sometimes you can catch her practicing self defense moves in front of her mirror. George's House Situated over by the junkyard, it is not completely accessible until the end of the game. Harry's Mansion The largest house in Greenvale, it becomes readily accessible during the second half of the game. Despite its size, only Harry Stewart and Michael Tillotson live there. Forest Keeper's Cabin A cabin at the edge of Greenvale Forest Park and home to Jim Green. Keith's House Home of the entire Ingram family. On rainy days they can be found sitting on the couch, with Lilly reading to the twins, Isaach and Isaiah, and Keith jamming to music. Nick's House The home of Nick and Olivia Cormack. Olivia is usually the only person home and constantly paces around the living room. Quint's House (Open 16:00-18:00) One of the trailers behind SWERY 65' occupied by Quint Dunn. It is filled with bike tanks and colorful posters cover the walls. Richard's House The other trailer behind SWERY 65' occupied by Richard Dunn. It is much more organized than Quint's trailer. Sigourney's House During the Cold Pot Side Missions, York will have to drive "Roaming" Sigourney back to her house. You can find Sigourney's other shoe on the driveway. Thomas' House Thomas MacLaine's apartment is only accessible until later in the game. Thomas can sometimes be seen dancing to lounge music when you look through the windows. The Other World At various points in the game, York must visit the Other World to gather clues and profile the area. Each of these places turns into a run down and decaying form of its real world image. Shadows roam the halls and spawn in random locations. This is also where York interacts with the Raincoat Killer. Depending on the situation, the building layout may also change. After finishing the original Other World scenario, York can return to the location and play through it again. Reruns can offer items, trading cards and weapons that were not initially available. These areas are: * Moyer's Lumbermill * Becky's House * Muses Gallery * Greenvale General Hospital * Greenvale Sheriff's Department * Galaxy of Terror * Harry's Mansion * G.V. Community Center (Mercury Theater) * Albireo Graveyard Three other locations - Cope's Tunnel, Extended Lines Inc. and the Darius Inc. G.V. Electrical Substation - offer Other World challenges based on Keith's maps that result in various infinite weapons. Between 00:00 A.M. (or midnight) and 06:00 A.M., the outside world turns into the Other World. Shadows will continuously spawn and wild dogs will grow into giant monsters. The Shadows that appear during this time are more likely to drop items but are also better able to sneak up on York and kill him. Category:Locations Category:Deadly Premonition Category:Deadly Premonition locations